Forgotten Memories
by kirstydope
Summary: TMI AU kinda. What if Clary and Johnathan (Sebastian) grew up together with a happy little family of Valentine and Jocelyn still being together. But what if strange things start happening that make Clary question her whole life and whether it is real or not?
1. Chapter 1

Sweat dripped off of Clary's body as she dodged the demon that was viciously trying to attack her. Key word was _try_. She was one of the best shadowhunter of her age, alongside with her brother Johnathan they were unstoppable. Time froze down for a moment like it usually did when she was in battle since the adrenaline of the fight would kick in and she looked over to the side of the room where her brother was slicing down a demon also. His usual blond hair was glued to his forehead with blood and starting to gain a red tint from it. He looked like a bloody angel about to take down evil. Time started to speed up once more and Clary's seraph blade dug deeply into the demon's arm making a sizzling sound before its howls of pain. This was her moment and she felt it, with a leap and dodging the other arms aiming towards her she jab her blade right into the demons body, or what she assumed was and watched as it disintegrated right in front of her and vanished into thin air. Well not into thin air, it had moved to another dimension but what mattered was that it was far away from her.

She picked up her fallen blade and brushed her fallen hair back with her bloodied hand leaving her face to feel even grimier. She sighed knowing it was just the life of what she was born to lead. She heard pebbles fall behind her and still pumped up on the kill she turned around with the grace of a ballerina and the ferocity of a killer. Well that's what she was born to be anyway, a natural killer. Waiting for a demon to come out of the darkness she stood on guard but instead heard laughter, much familiar laughter. "Seb, come out and stop trying to scare me. It's not going to work you loser," She called out to the darkness. Eventually Clary saw the silver flash of his hair and his whole body was pulled out of the darkness. Clary's brother, Johnathan, had his usual smirk on his face while putting his two seraph blades back into their holders on his back. She always thought it was so cool that he could do that so gracefully since she could never manage that without fumbling. She always chose a simple seraph blade on a holster around her hip.

"My, my, my little sis, no need to bring out the petty names," He jumped down from the ledge he was on and down to right in front of Clary. With him standing right in front of her he stood maybe a head or two taller than her causing Clary to have to crane her neck up to look him in the eye. He had always used his height advantage on her while they were growing up. That and the fact that he was older so she always had to play by his rules. "Anyway, nice job on that one. You could even say that you looked casual while killing it," He said it with a hint of disgust in his tone. Johnathan had always hated demons with a passion and made it clear whenever he had to battle one. But after the disgust left his face a smile came on and he lifted his hand on top of Clary's head to gently ruffle her red curls. That was one of the many things that just irritated Clary and he knew that and usually played it to his advantage. He began to walk away about to call something playful over his shoulder but before he could Clary shut his mouth by kicking the back of his calf just hard enough to make him almost fall flat on his face. But he was a shadowhunter, so his instincts kicked in and his body instantly straightened itself back up.

Once he was firmly standing on two feet again he turned around and looked her straight in the eye with a growing fury forming in his eyes. Clary just crossed her arms with a smug look on her face and waiting for his probably idiotic response. "Oh! Real mature _Clarissa_!" He only ever called her that whenever she acted immature and he wanted to further annoy her. "Just wait maybe I'll tell Dad about this one!..." She looked at him like he was crazy and waited for it. His serious face slowly deteriorated into a mess of emotions as he attempted to hold onto his laughter but instantly failed as Clary gave him a knowing look. A musical of laughter flew out of his mouth and he tried to slow it down but it just kept coming out. Eventually Clary joined in giving a few chuckles because of the thought of her brother telling on her for kicking him. Their father certainly did not condone violence on each other but if Johnathan had told him about this incident he would of certainly gotten a punishment instead of her.

Eventually the laughter died down and he gave her a serious face once more, "But was that really necessary?" All Clary could do was saunter up to him while still giving a few giggles and pat his shoulder, "Don't pat my head." She heard a sigh behind her as he started to walk and join her so they could return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnathan's hand laid on the door as he threw a lazy smile towards Clary, "Ready for the interrogation sis?" Clary just rolled her eyes and pushed her brothers shoulder, "Just open the door already." He shook his head and slowly opened the door letting it creek open so that everyone would know that they were home. The door shut loudly behind them as their boots squeaked against the reflective marbel floor.

"Clarissa and Johnathan Morgenstern so help me! Take off your shoes because you come tracking that muck onto that floor, I just mopped!" Clary and her brothers heads turned up to the second floor. Their was a balcony of sorts on both sides of the elegant staircase and their mother stood there in all of her fury. Jocelyn's red hair was thrown up into its usual messy ponytail and was the same color of Clary's. People always told Clary that she looked exactly like her Mother when she was her age. As Jocelyn stood looking down at her and her brother she looked closer to her mothers features. They had the same color hair, yes, but besides that she couldn't see much else. Even at the age her mother was Clary always thought her mother was much more beautiful than herself. Even in the state her mother was in now, with paint splattered like freckles across her face and in old overalls. Clary chuckled before throwing her hands up in defense and slipping off her black boots. Their mother looked at Johnathan expectantly, "Johnathan Sebastian Morgenstern, if you value your life take off your boots!" Her mother tried to keep a menacing look on her face but slowly a smile started to form and he pulled off his boots shoving them showingly up into the air for her.

Their mother sighed and began to walk down the staircase taking two steps at a time. She glided effortlessly and with such grace that it made Clary a bit jealous of her mother. She may have been the best shadowhunter of her time but she was still clumsy at times and as Clary looked at her mother with admiration she wondered why she couldn't of gotten that grace from her. Finally, Jocelyn reached her two children and looked at both of them with a face that Clary couldn't quite place. It looked almost pained which was weird Clary thought but it quickly vanished and their mother then pointed at Johnathan's hair, "Both of you are filthy!" She then hesitated and sighed, "Go clean up for dinner but before you do your father wants to talk to both of you and Clary dear..." The sound of her name made her alert and her eyes go wide. "...don't egg your father on too much today he's not in the best of moods," Her mother placed her hand on Clary's cheek and gave her that sad and pained look, and then just like that it was gone again and she walked back up the staircase to probably finish her painting.

Once she was out of earshot her brother leaned over to her and whispered, "Maybe you should let me do most of the talking if Dad's in such a bad mood." Clary silently agreed. Whenever their father was in a bad mood her immediate thought was to go to her usual wit and sarcasm and usually that ended up making him angrier, and her getting a whole lot of yelling. They walked silently to the other end of the house having to pass through the living room where one of their maids were vacuuming the rug. Startled by the sudden presence in the room the maid looked up and saw the two children in front of her. She wasn't much older than Clary she had thought and had magnificent almost black hair and eyes that gave a real notice to her flawless pale skin. Clary couldn't quite put a name to this maid but she couldn't help but notice the beauty of her even though she was mundane. The girl silently nodded to the two siblings and they passed by and went back to the carpet. Clary mused in her mind what it was like to be a mundane, especially a servant one. Her and her brother were always raised to think of themselves somewhat above mundanes, but Clary always held a soft spot for them and often observed them quietly imagining what it was like to be one.

Clary reached for the door to their father's study and knocked three times before hearing a muffled, "Come in!" Taking a deep breath she gently pushed the door open allowing just enough room for her and her brother to pass through. Their father was looking down at some paper work on his desk and barely even acknowledged their presence, he probably thought they were one of the maids calling him to dinner. Clary cleared her throat as to get his attention and his eyes slowly left the paper in front of him and once his eyes met Clary's she felt the same coldness that came over her whenever they came to tell him about the attack on demons they had just done. She could never shake a reason why that always came over her but maybe it was the way his dark eyes always assessed Clary in an almost business like way. She loved her father sure, but sometimes he did actually scare her with how cold her could take them fighting demons. Even still after he assessed them a smile formed on his face almost warming his features, "So how was it? Any problems?" Johnathan then went into all of the details of the fight with how many demons there were, what happened, any problems they had. Which they actually had some at first. The demons were hiding in an abandoned and old building the did not seem stable at all and the worse thing was that they seemed to be hiding in the basement. Once going down there they had no way of easy escape in case they encountered more than bargained for, but once they had found them they had been lowly demons and easy to kill. Nothing Clary could not handle.

Once Johnathan was done telling the details their father gave them a studying look and then clapped his hands together making a loud smack, "Good, good! But it sounds like Clary you might have to practice your defensive moves a little more, perhaps tomorrow we can do that." He didn't make it as a question more as a way of telling Clary that she had no choice in the matter and that she was going to get a whole new set of bruises tomorrow. She just nodded her head taking her mother's advice instead of telling her father off for practically insulting her fighting abilities. She could feel her body going tense with anger and just wished he would let them go off to clean themselves off soon. "Now, I do believe that dinner is soon so you two should go wash up," He waved his hand gesturing us to leave so he can go back to his papers. Clary held another comment that held a couple of not nice words and silently shuffled out of the room. She forgot about her brother and walked faster than him to get to her room. She could not believe that their father said nothing ever about Johnathan's techniques but always critiqued hers. It was absolutely unfair.

She pushed the door to her room open and instantly was filled with the familiar and homey smell of her room. Hints of vanilla and other perfumes swarmed her noise welcoming her back to her sanctuary. Sure she loved her family but she found she was always happiest alone in her room. The walls were covered with drawings of whatever had come to her mind, another thing she had inherited from her mother was her artistic ability. Most of the pictures were of lakes and some of angels that were so detailed that it looked like they might come out of the pictures and smite her right then and there. Although there was a small section of a stranger that usually came to her mind, she had no idea how she had imagined him but he was truly beautiful. With blond hair that was slightly darker than her brothers making him almost look like a lion and golden eyes that shone with such determination that she was often motivated by just looking at them. From her mind though he was a shadowhunter like her and she felt like she knew him but she had never met him before. Clary walked up to that section of the wall and let her fingers gently caress one of the drawings cheek. A feeling came into her almost like an electric shock and she saw a flower blooming in the dead of night. Confused, Clary shook her head and went over to her bathroom to assess the damage she had taken while fighting the demons. Luckily, there were no bruises on her face at least, something she always hated to get. But a small cut had formed right above her left eyebrow and her hair was matted down with sweat and some blood that came from a mystery spot. Clary figured she might as well shower since it was roughly five and dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour or so.

Once the warm water hit Clary's body she felt a warm smile hit her face and hugged her body. This was her favorite part of after a fight. The shower after wards always warmed her and she always felt a sense of wonder as she watched the dirt and blood wash off of her. Once she thoroughly cleaned her body and hair she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the fluffy towels around her body. Clary took another towel and wrapped it expertly on top of her head so that it stayed and walked back into her room. She went over to her bed and sat on top of it and took the towel on top of her head and wiped most of the water off of her hair. Clary looked over to her left to the two french doors which beyond them a balcony was there. She often stayed out there late at night to either read a book or paint or draw and often found peace out there with the sounds of nature to soothe her.

Clary had dried her hair and found a dress and heels suitable enough for dinner since her family always dressed up around the house. Her father always said they had the money for it so they should wear the best clothes, except when they were training or her or her mother were painting. The dress she was wearing was soft almost silk material or maybe it was silk, Clary was never really that much into fashion or clothes. But the dress had a nice sweetheart cut and went down to her mid thighs in a flowy way and she was very tempted to spin to let it swirl around her. But instead she looked at herself in the mirror once more that was on her dresser. Her red hair had eventually dried fully and soft curls formed and went down to her breasts and her cheeks had a tint of pink to them giving her face a full look. Her hand found her cheek as she propped her elbow on the dresser and stared deeper into the mirror losing herself in thought. She thought back to before the shower when she had been looking at her mystery shadowhunter and that shock hit her. The flower she saw blooming seemed familiar like she knew what it was but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It had been beautiful though the way it slowly bloomed and allowed its color to be shown. Her focus went to behind her in the mirror to the way that held the drawings of the mystery boy and she thought about who he might be and where he came from and why she had a slight obsession with drawing him when she never even met him or even knew if he existed.

A knock on the door made Clary straighten with attention and she told the person to come in. It was the same beautiful girl who was vacuuming downstairs and she looked to the ground in a submissive way. Her hands folded nervously as she almost in a whisper told Clary dinner was ready. The girl was about to turn around and go out the door when Clary yelled stop. The girl almost frightened turned around and gave Clary a nervous look and bit her lip. Clary stood up and attempted to look the girl in the eye but she kept looking around the room. "What's your name?" Clary asked as sweetly as she could. The girl looked at Clary dumbfounded sure that she had misheard but when Clary gave the girl a pushing glance the girl managed to mutter a response.

"...Is – Is...Isabelle Lightwood ma'am," And with that she gave Clary a pleading look to see if she could leave now. She gave the girl a nod and watched as she scattered out of the room and closed the door softly. Somehow Clary felt like she knew the girl before but that was impossible since she was a mundane and Clary would never seriously put in enough time to get to know the girl. But still she looked at the door as she wondered how she had known the girl. Sighing Clary started to walk towards the door to go to dinner but once more she looked at her mystery shadowhunter and asked herself, _who are you?_

* * *

I told you guys that this chapter would be longer! I really hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did it would be super cool if you commented or favorited it! Thank you!

xoxo Kirsten


	3. Chapter 3

The mundane girl, Isabelle as Clary had now known her as, put a plate of fish and vegatables in front of her and silently walked back away from her towards a wall to blend in with it. Clary thought thought about her dark eyes and hair and how it retrieved vague memories that went with her name but still she shook them off and thought it was perposturous since she had never known this mundane before, less associate herself with one. Clary only showed vague interests in mundanes and their activities but never really thought of spending time with one. She picked up her fork and cut up the fish filet infront of her taking bites in intervals. Her father and mother sad at the two ends of the table both digging into their food and drinking glasses of wine. Clary was seventeen now but no matter how she begged to be allowed one glass of wine during dinner her father always ended up getting angry and told her no. So she had her usual glass of water in front of her just as Johnathan had.

She looked up to her brother who was looking under the table no doubt on his phone with one of the many girls that pined after him. She knew that her brother was attractive but in that sisterly sense she had always disregarded his looks. Clary now looked at her brother and noticed how the dim lighting in the room made his hair glow and almost look silver and the shadows on his face made his cheekbones practically pop out of his face. He must of sensed her looking at him because he looked up with those almost black eyes, and sometimes she swore that they were black, he gave her a questioning look and she went back to mashing her food up.

"Clary dear, don't play with your food," My father looked up from the papers that he brought to the table. Clary sighed and dropped her fork, she just didn't have an appetite tonight so she took the glass of water and took a small sip. Her father gave her another questioning look, "Is something wrong? You've barely touched your food and it'd be a shame for that to go to waste." His light chastisement was almost comical to Clary and she looked to her mother for help. Usually between the two parents her mother understood Clary more and could always reason with her more. Her father on the other hand had too much battle blood in him as some people said. Growing up Clary had always heard what great things her father had done and how many demons he had killed and how he brought peace among downworlders and nephilim. Looking at him right now she didn't doubt it, he always held an air about him that he would understand people to the best of his ability but could still drill his ideas into your head and persuade you to see it his way. He was excellent at persuasion, Clary wished she had that ability. To be able to speak confidently enough to have others follow you into anything and to agree with you completely.

During that thought was when her mother spoke up, "Dear, don't treat her like a child. Clary, is something wrong though? You've been staring at nothing this whole time." Her mother had a worried look on her face and she knew that her mother was truly concerned about her. Before Clary could speak to her mother though her father spoke, "Jocelyn, I am not treating her like a child I am just simply stating that she shouldn't let her food go to waste." He was beginning to get angry. "Besides this is why I am going to work with her tomorrow on defensive fighting because of her always losing focus as I hear from every time I send her out."

My mother wore a shocked face and stared at him as if thinking he hadn't actually said that. Clary grabbed her fork and held onto it tightly trying to release some of the anger in her into the metal digging into her hand. Her mother gave him a hard look and her anger grew with each word she spoke, "Clary, along with Johnathan, is one of the best of us out there and you know it! Why do you always push her so hard!" Her father just looked at Clary's mother with a look saying that it should be obvious but he gave them no response and only spoke to the mundane maid Isabelle, "Just put my food in the fridge, I'll eat later." With that he walked out of the dining room and probably to his office Clary had guessed. Clary took three huge bites of her food and looked to her mother, "Can I be excused?" She said it with much more hostility than she meant to but this was just the after effect of her father. Clary's mother on the other side was perfectly calm, a little dumbfounded, but calm and nodded her head to Clary. With that signal she pushed her chair out and walked back up to her room probably stomping her feet on the way but she didn't care about that right now.

As soon as she got into her room she went to the double french doors and opened them stepping out onto the balcony. The view that it held always made Clary suck in her breath in amazement. The whole entire house was surrounded by green fields no matter what time of the year but in the summertime the flowers bloomed created a whole array of colors and when the wind blew it just made them create almost a song of colors. It was one of the most beautiful things in Clary's life. Seeing this field had always found her peace while growing up and having to deal with her father and even her brother sometimes. She often tried to draw the field but could never quite get it right she always made it feel too contained and not as free as it was. She walked over to the wall that ended the balcony and leaned against it. The wind was picking up as the sun was going down and a purple and orange sunset was just about to end marking the dark night that was about to begin.

She thought about why her father pushed her so hard and she figured it was to just make her better but that could never be the answer, her father was too businesslike to ever think like that. Maybe she wasn't as good as she thought and her friends and family had just been feeding her lies this whole time. Clary pushed off the wall at that sad thought and walked over to a patio chair that allowed her to stretch her whole body on it. The cool air kissed her exposed legs and arms making her feel a little chilly but she welcomed it. Sitting down on the chair she kicked off the small heels she wore and stretched her legs letting the chairs fabric rub against them. She looked over to the small coffee table next to her and saw her drawing pad and packet of drawing pencils. Clary sighed knowing this was the only way to get her mind off of everything that was happening, so she began to draw the firs thing that came to her mind. The mystery shadowhunter boy.

* * *

Clary's body awoke with a shock of cold air and the sound of something falling. Wind whipped her face and she soon noticed she was still outside. She promised herself that she was just going to close her eyes for five minutes when her vision had begun to get a little blurry from drawing but apparently that promised was broken. Clary wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around in a confused sleep state. The sky was pitch black and there were no stars in the sky only a perfect round moon shining everything on the balcony. She looked over to the side where she heard something fall before and saw it was the sketchpad. Gingerly she picked it up and saw the picture she had been drawing. It was of the mystery boy but this one was slightly different from the rest, instead of the others usually showing his rippling muscles and the way they flexed as if he was in battle this one was of him being perfectly still with his back to her. The odd thing truly about this picture was that she had drawn defeated angel wings on him and he was at total ease.

A noise from Clary's left startled her from admiring the drawing and her head quickly turned up, her body starting to go into defense mode. The moon might have been bright but it still created shadows and Clary could not see the corner where the noise came from. Getting onto her feet as quietly as she could, her body going rigid with fear and anxiousness, she started to walk over to the corner. Once she was halfway there though she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around ready to throw a deadly punch. But instead of using her instincts her body grew cold with fear. Right in front of her face were those same golden eyes she had drawn for the last few years. She was staring at the mystery boy she had been drawing this whole time.

He did not move though, just stood there silently examining her with those determined and skillful eyes. His blond hair had curled at the ends probably from the summer air and she so desperately wanted to reach out her hand and touch it just to see what it felt like. Since she had drawn it so many times she had a rough idea of what it might feel like so Clary wanted to test her envision. But she stood there frozen with some kind of emotion she had never even felt before, it was a mixture of fear and what felt like...excitement. She had every right to be excited because she would now know that the boy she had been drawing was real and he was right in front of her as beautiful as ever. Her drawings did him no justice. The way the moonlight hit his body and face showed the rough angles and contours of him. If he had had wings, she would have thought he was an angel like the picture she had just drawn.

The curious look on his face disappeared and now he was at ease. He seemed to want to speak to her but couldn't form the words. Sense finally came back into Clary and she stared at him with a hard look, "Who are you?" He just stood there and looked almost hurt. His golden eyes lost some of the shine they had before and dimmed. He lowered her face looking at the ground before looking back up once more. He raised his hand and put it on Clary's cheek gently rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone. There was so much hurt in his eyes and so much worry that Clary could not even move or speak. Finally when Clary was just starting to revel in this blissful moment, the boy spoke.

"Wake up." He said it almost like a prayer in that soft manner. He removed his hand from her cheek and gave her one last sad look. Clary desperately wanted to reach out for him and hold him but something was keeping her still. She could not move and could not speak, she was frozen. Suddenly he looked off the balcony into the green fields and looked afraid as if something was coming but Clary couldn't see anything, only the moon, the sky, and the beautiful flowers. He looked at her once more with an urgent look in his eyes.

"Wake up, Clary please!" He told her that once more and with a pressing tone. He started to walk towards the wall of the balcony looking over it as if something was coming closer and closer but still Clary could see nothing.

"Wait! Who are you!" Clary finally found her voice and called out. It seemed like the frozen state she was in was over and she could freely move. She started to walk over to the boy to get a name out of him but just as she reached him he jumped over the edge of the wall. She reached out for him but only caught the necklace that was around his neck that held as small ring but that chain broke with ease as he fell over the edge. She cried out afraid of what was going to happen next since her room was far too high up to get a surviving land. Although she noticed he remained totally calm as he fell and did not let a sound come from his lips. She was waiting for him to hit the ground and see him splatter across the grass in an unnatural way. But just as that was about to happen, he disappeared swallowed up by the grass and flowers leaving a ripple effect to go out throughout the field. She stared at the place where he should have laid once more and waited for the body to appear or something to happen but there was nothing there and the field still seemed disheveled by his fall.

That was when Clary woke up. All the cold air that was around her came into her lungs at once with a great breath of fear. In that she had sat up straight and was looking out over the wall from her chair. The sky this time was filled with stars as usual and the moon was only a crescent shape, the wind was still, and the book still knocked over to the side. Clary went to move but noticed something pressing into her hand. Clary pulled herself up fully sitting on the side of the chair and looked into her hand. She threw her other free hand over her mouth and screamed at what she saw.

She was holding the boys necklace.

* * *

Ba ba dum cliffhanger. Uhm yeah I hoped you guys liked this chapter and will favorite and review it! It'd be super cool if you reviewed it and gave me your opinions about this story and how it is so yeah constructive criticism woo!

xoxo Kisten


End file.
